Fate's Game: The Game of Destiny -VG Mix-
by BlueYoshisaurus564
Summary: Ultimate RPG Fanfic! Based off of a story I'm working on with the same name. It's JAM-PACKED with action, laughs, drama, you name it! It has an all-star cast! Olliver James Miles is just a normal boy, however that soon changed. He embarks on an epic journey across time and space. Can he save the universe? Rated M for language, suggestive themes, violence, and gore.


Fate's Game: The Game of Destiny –VG Mix-

Chapter 1: The Legend Unfolds

[Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Olliver James Miles, Camille Roxanne Violet, Leroy Monroe Garfield, Scarlett the Guardian, Viviana Rose the Draconian Dark Elf Sorceress, and Nightmare the God of Evil. The rest belong to their respective companies and affiliates. I will not list them because there are so many of them.]

It all began on a midsummer's day in a bustling city. Brooklyn, New York: Famous for the Brooklyn Bridge and some of the best pizza in the U.S. of America. A young green eyed boy who had long spiky red hair (not orange, but red like the color red) and donned a jacket, fingerless gloves, baggy pants, and tennis shoes was napping underneath a shady tree. The sound of traffic came and went, but this boy was used to it. His name was Olliver James Miles, and is 13 years old. He loves adventure, music, pizza, and yes, even going off into fantasy worlds and video games as well. He lives in Flatbush next door to a house where two legends live. Little did he realize though that he would be in for the biggest adventure of his life. An enchanting, lovely, and mesmerizing voice woke him up. "Hey Ollie! Wake up sleepyhead!" He did not budge. "Ok...Don't make me slap you," The voice echoed. Still no response. "You asked for it." She whacked him right on the side of the head. "EEEYOOWWW!" He screamed in pain.

"There. Much better," the voice said to him smiling. "Gimme a break Cammy!" He said in anger. She giggled. Her full name is Camille Roxanne Violet. One of Olliver's best friends and is his potential lover. She is 16 years old, is a brown curly/wavy-haired green-eyed beauty, has long pointy ears like an elf, and has the body of a model. Her kicks are strong and powerful. Her voice is enchanting, beautiful, and mesmerizing at the same time. And add that to her beauty, her charm is increased almost seven fold. She said to him with a smile, "Ollie, you know I get worried when you do that. Besides, this was YOUR idea!" Olliver then got up and replied, "Yeah, yeah I know. I sorta...lost track of time."

Camille began to frown. "Ugh! You KNOW that's a lie! I hate it when you do that!" Olliver said nothing as he looked down and began to blush. Camille has pretty big...melons I should say, and she HATES it when people stares at them. "Ollie...! YOU LITTLE PERV!" She yelled in anger as she began to blush as well. She smacked him really hard. "OWWW!" He yelled in pain. "I HATE it when you stare at me like that! It's very rude!" The boy rubbed his hand over his face in pain. "Well...Now that I'm up, let's just go." He grabbed a toy sword from his back and prepared to battle. "Ok! Now, let's fight! I want to see how much you've improved your techniques!" Cammy said to him with an enchanting smile.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Olliver replied with a genuine smile on his face. Cammy responded, "We'll see about that!" They charged at each other and fought valiantly. They were both evenly matched however. A figure was watching them in the distance. "He might be the one," the figure said to itself. "Huff Huff. Wanna...Call it a draw?" Olliver asked in exhaustion. "Only if you are willing to admit that I'm better! Huff huff," Cammy answered. The battle continued until Cammy got the upper hand and knocked Olliver's toy sword from his hand. "!" She held up the sword up to the direction of his neck and said to him, "Check and mate." Olliver had lost. "Ugh not again...," He groaned holding his head down in shame.

"Ollie. Don't be scared ok? If you continue to do so, you'll never beat me! Hahahaha!" Cammy replied with a smile. Olliver frowned and walked away holding his head down in sadness. "I almost had it!" He said to himself angrily. He walked out to Marine Park, sat nearby the water, and looked into the reflection. "God I am so worthless!" He said to himself slashing his hand through the reflection. "What's the point anymore? It's obvious that she hates me." He put his head down on his knees and yelled into them. Cammy said to a friend, "I hope he's ok...I was kinda mean to him." The friend answered, "In battles, there are winners, and there are losers. That doesn't change Cammy. It's how you handle it that counts. I take it you rubbed it in his face?" Cammy answered blushing, "Yes..." The friend said to her, "Then come on. Let's go. He's probably upset. You know that he hates it when you rub things in his face."

"I know Leroy...," She responded continuing to blush. "Then why do you continue to do so?" Cammy did not answer. Leroy smiled and said to her, "Come on. Let's cheer him up." "Ok!" Cammy responded smiling. Leroy Monroe Garfield is Olliver's friend and fellow classmate like Cammy. He is smart, calm, and collected. He is your normal average joe who wears glasses. He is an all-around guy, like Olliver is as well. He has a knack for science and stuff and knows how to get the girls. He is 17 years old and is very handsome. "Where could he be anyway?" Leroy asked. "I think I know where he is," Cammy answered. "East River."

Meanwhile back with Olliver, a figure visited him. "Huh? Wh-Who are you?" He asked as he got up and stood up. "You need a lot of training. But...can you survive, the end of the world?" "The...End of the World?! Wh-what the hell do you mean by that?!" He asked as his eyes widened with disbelief. The figure answered, "You'll find out soon enough. I just hope you're ready." Olliver became annoyed. "Just who the hell are you?!" He yelled. "You'll find out in time," The figure answered. "Meet me at the Brooklyn Bridge at 11 pm sharp." The figure disappeared into the distance. "What did I just hear?!" He said to himself as he began to shiver. "Just thinking about it gives me the creeps! The end of the world?! What does he mean?! The world's not gonna end! He's just yankin' my chain!" Little did he realize that this figure was not yanking his chain.

Leroy and Cammy eventually found Olliver shivering at the lake. "Olliver!" They screamed in concern. They rushed over to him and sat down. "Hey Ollie? You ok?" Cammy asked in concern. "Uh...Y-yeah. I-I'm fine," He lied. "Look...Ollie...I...I'm sorry for what happened earlier," The beautiful elven-eared girl replied with a blush. "Eh, it's ok. I needed that anyway. I uh...sorta deserved it," Olliver replied with a smile. Leroy interrupted laughing, "Well I'm glad that's over." Cammy put her hand on Olliver's back. "Huh?" Cammy continued to blush. "Hey. You know, whatever happens, I will always be your friend ok?" "Promise?" Olliver asked holding out a pinkie and blushing as well. "Pinkie promise," Cammy answered.

They crossed their pinkie fingers together. "Oh get a room!" Leroy interrupted jokingly. They both began to blush even more. "Leroy! Cut it out!" they screamed in embarrassment. Leroy laughed. "Come on Olliver. Let's go." Olliver became confused, "Go? Go where?" Leroy smiled and answered, "To the library of course!" "Ok," He replied. They walked down to the Brooklyn Public Library and sat down. "So...why are we here?" Olliver asked. Leroy answered with a smile, "We need to study for class!" "AWW MAN! You mean We have school tomorrow?!" Olliver yelled in disappointment. "Well we have exams tomorrow," Cammy answered. Olliver's eyes widened anime style as he fell silent for a moment. "Uh...I forgot about that!" He screamed in shock as he was nervously poking his pointer fingers back and forth. "Haha yeah. Thought so. Get studying before I slap you from here to Christmas!," Cammy said to him with a sly smirk.

"God dammit...," Olliver groaned as he grabbed a book and began to sit down. "And no slacking~~! If I find out that you weren't studying, you know what that means!" She added with a sly and mischievous smile. "Oh NO! NOT THAT! A-A-ANYTHING B-B-BUT THAT!" He screamed in horror. He began to remember the last time that happened. The punishment he was referring to was spankings. These spankings are designed to hurt and make Cammy look sexy at the same time. It also shows her darker side as she secretly wants a sexual thrill. In all actually, she loves it when others look at her and tell her how beautiful and sexy she is. Leroy laughed and interrupted, "Then study. It's that simple dude." Olliver groaned as he opened the book and began to read. "This is so stupid. Why does school have to ruin a perfect day?!" He said in his head. He then remembered what the figure had said earlier and added, "Wait! He said that the world was gonna end tonight!" His eyes widened and began to stand up. "Huh?" Leroy said to him. "What's wrong?"

"Um...nothing...I...uh...gotta go...!" He lied as he ran out the door. "Ollie WAIT!" Cammy screamed. "Just where the HELL you think you're going with that lying ass of yours?!" She ran after him. "I-I'm sorry Cammy! I'll be back! I promise!" He answered lying as he continued to run for the bridge. "Why you...LITTLE LIAR! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THOSE LIES!" Cammy yelled in rage. "Hey uh Cammy...please calm down...," Leroy interrupted nervously. She hissed in anger, "STAY OUT OF THIS LEROY!" Leroy said nothing as the angry girl dashed out after Olliver. Leroy decided to follow them so he can try to calm Cammy down.

"It's almost time," He said to himself. "OLLIVER JAMES MIIIILLLEESSS~~~~!" A voice echoed in anger. "Uh-oh..." He turned around to find that Cammy had caught up to him and was NOT in a good mood. He said to her with a nervous laugh, "Uh...H-h-hi C-C-Cammy!" "YOU LITTLE LIAR! YOU ONLY DID THIS TO AVOID STUDYING DIDN'T YOU?!" "Cammy...I-I uh can explai-!" "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING YOUR EXCUSES! NOW COME HERE! YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED FOR YOUR LIES!" She Blurted angrily. "Uh oh..." He was gone. "COME BACK HERE!" Cammy yelled in fury. She chased after him.

"I'm sorry ok Cammy?! I uh...need fresh air...!" Cammy yelled as a fire was set ablaze in her eyes, "NO YOU'RE NOT! STOP GIVING ME BULLSHIT EXCUSES AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" "AAAH!" Olliver screamed in fear and horror. He eventually lost her. "Phew! Looks like I lost her...," He said to himself catching his breath. Or so he thought. "Oh, is that so?!" A voice echoed angrily from behind with an angry laugh. Olliver had been caught. He screamed, "AAAH! OH NO!" "NOW I GOT YA!" She yelled as she grabbed him angrily. "AAAH! HELP! HELP!" "NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU FROM MY WRATH NOW! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR LYING! I WARNED YOU!" She began to spank him very violently and continued to discipline him. "AAH! OWW OW OW OW! OK OK OK! I'M SORRY!" He screamed in horror as he began to cry.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU WANT TO FAIL?!" She yelled in livid fury. "NO!" He answered in a horrifying scream. "THEN GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO THE LIBRARY AND STUDY!" She stopped spanking him and violently disciplining him. "Yes ma'am...," He answered beginning to shiver. "Just what do you have to say for yourself?!" "I...I..." "Well?! SPILL IT!" She screamed. "AAH! OK OK OK! The world is going to end tonight at midnight! Therefore I shouldn't be studying. I should be enjoying the last day on Earth." Cammy was not amused. "WHAT?! That is a load of BULLSHIT! The world is not gonna end at midnight! Who told you that nonsense?!" She replied with a laugh of confusion and anger as she placed her hands on her hips.

Olliver answered, "Uh...Some guy I met at Marine Park?" "So?! He doesn't know what he's talking about," Cammy replied giggling. "You're silly Ollie." He didn't say a thing. "Come on Ollie. How can the world possibly end at midnight?" She said to him raising an eyebrow. "But-but-but! It's the truth! I swear!" Olliver replied nervously. "Yeah sure. Whatever you say. Now come on, Leroy is waiting." Olliver's chin began to quiver. "Hey, Ollie? You ok?" He began crying. "Oh that didn't hurt. Quit your whining," Cammy said to him in an irritated tone of voice. "CAMMY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Leroy yelled. "L-L-Leroy! I...I...I...I" "Cammy. I understand that you had to deal out punishment, but you went too far. Now he is afraid of you!"

Olliver ran away crying. "Its what I had to do Leroy! He would't listen to me! And he spat out nonsense about the world ending at midnight!" Cammy became annoyed at Leroy's response. "So?! That's no excuse to beat the living crap out of him!" Cammy was about to erupt again. "Cammy, you better apologize to him NOW! You bullied him." A voice interrupted, "And that's MY job!" "Gus!" A young handsome muscular boy walked up to them with his arms crossed. His name is Gus Spencer Davis, Olliver's classmate and friend. He is 18. He usually teases Olliver, only to toughen him up of course. "Cammy, stop stealing my job. You can't do it right," He said to her with a hearty laugh.

"But...But...Gus...Who's going to teach him how cruel the world can be?" Cammy asked in concern. "I will. But for now, you need to apologize. He looked up to you. He is afraid. He needs a friend Cammy. You need to be there for him." "But...But...But...! He's a perv! He won't stop staring at me! He won't stop lying! And he sure as HELL is not a brave individual! He can't even stand up straight on his own! He is too hard headed, and he always knows when to push my buttons!" Cammy yelled in anger. "Camille, I understand how you feel, but he is our friend. You treated him like shit," Leroy interrupted. Gus added, "Again, that's my job." "But...I..." Cammy became silent as Gus said to her, "You're nothing but a bully Cammy. You owe all of us an apology," Leroy said to her in a focused tone of voice.

"Ok...I'm sorry...," She said to them in a sad tone of voice. "There. Much better. It's nice to see that you've calmed down. Now come on. Let's go to the Library," Gus responded. "Oh Ollie..." Olliver continued running. "She's so MEAN! I wish I had never moved here!" He yelled through his tears. "It's not MY fault that the world will end! I KNEW that she wouldn't believe me! Every time she does this...it reminds me of the pain I went through a long time ago...from someone that I've been trying to avoid..." He stopped at the house he lived in, got in his bed, and cried into a pillow. Meanwhile back with Cammy and the others, She was sitting on a table alone. She sighed and said to herself, "Ollie..." Leroy whispered to Gus, "Hey Gus, you think that Cammy still cares for him?" Gus laughed and answered, "Well DUH! Anyone can see that. She loves him with all her heart. In fact, I have a feeling that she secretly loves Olliver with a burning passion." "Huh?! What do you mean?" Leroy asked in confusion and curiosity. "They are a lot alike. They are both hot-headed and stubborn. Even though they won't admit it, they really do love each other. If both of them realize this, they would make a pretty great couple!" He answered laughing.

Cammy's heart sank even further when she heard those words. She just continued to stare out the window as tears streamed down her face. "Huh...It's 10:45...," She said to herself through her tears. "She's...crying...," Leroy said to Gus. "Dude it's like I said earlier, even though she won't admit it, she loves and cares for Olliver with a burning passion. Remember when first time we met him?" asked Gus. Leroy answered, "Oh yeah! Right! That first time, he didn't speak very much." "No he didn't mate. No he didn't," Gus replied. Flashback to when Olliver first met Cammy, Leroy, and Gus. He had just moved into Flatbush. "So...this is Flatbush huh...?" He continued moving in the cold snow. It was in the dead of winter. A huge blizzard was hitting the city hard.

He said to himself as he began to shiver violently, "I...can't...keep this up forever..." He fell over into the thick snow as his fingers and everywhere on his body became numb. "I...will...never...go back there...ever again...," He said to himself in exhaustion. Cammy was going to get Christmas presents for Gus and Leroy. She said to herself, "Christmas shopping had me thinking. What do I want for X-mas? Well...I already have everything I could ask for. I have great friends, and they are always by my side. No matter what." She began to stop as she pondered, "Hmmm...This family is pretty lonely. We need another member, someone who is...cute, funny, smart, shy, kind-hearted, and oh so adorable!" She began to smile. "That's what I wish for. I wish for another friend." And as if the stars had granted her wish, she saw a young boy who was buried inside the thick freezing snow. "Oh my god! Is that...a boy?!" She ran up to him, uncovered him, and checked for signs of life.

"Thank goodness. He's still breathing. But I can sense that he is fading fast. I don't understand how he made it this far, especially with those clothes!" She said to herself in a sigh of relief. Olliver began to move a bit as he said, "Ugh...Wh...wha?" He tried to get up, but he fell back down almost immediately. "Wow...he's tough. But I can't just leave him here! If I do, he'll die! I gotta warn Leroy and the others," She said to herself in concern. She called up Leroy and waited for him to answer. She was becoming impatient. "Come on Leroy! Answer the goddamn phone! It's an emergency!" Back with Leroy, his phone rang. "Hm? I think that would be Cammy," He said to Gus and Callie. "Hello? Leroy speaking." Cammy replied, "LEROY! We have an emergency! There's a little boy who is buried in the snow!" Leroy yelled in shock, "WHAT?! Where is he!? Tell me where he is, and we'll be there right away!" Gus began to focus. "He's nearby the bridge. Please! Tell Gus to get on over here! We need your help! If we don't get him to a warm place, he'll die!"

"Oh no! That's not good! Have no fear! We're on our way Cammy! We'll be there as quick as we can!" Gus interrupted with determination. Cammy replied through the phone, "Please hurry. I don't know how much longer he can last out here..." "You can count on us!" They replied with confidence. "Thanks guys. You're the best. I'll try to keep him as warm as I can until you guys arrive," She responded in concern. "Roger." They rushed out the door as fast as they could. Back with Cammy, she took off her heavy jacket and placed it around Olliver. "There ya go sweetie. That should keep you warm til the boys arrive." She picked him up and said to him, "Come on. We gotta go. They're on their way. Just hang in there! It's gonna be ok!" Along the way, she struggled to walk. "Almost...there..." Leroy and Gus eventually found her and asked, "CAMMY! You ok?!"

She answered in exhaustion, "Yeah...I'm ok...But we better hurry! His pulse is fading fast!" They both nodded and said to her, "Right! Come on, let's go home." They rushed to their house as quickly as they could. Cammy said to him, "Just hang in there sweetie. Help is on the way!" Olliver began to shiver like mad as he struggled to move his body. He was in a lot of pain even though he didn't show it. When they opened the door, Cammy said to them, "Thanks boys. I don't know what I would do without you!" "Hey you're welcome anytime mate," Gus replied with a smile. Cammy was upset. "You stupid boy. You could've gotten yourself killed! Do you have any idea how worried your parents are?" "Now, now Cammy. Calm down. I'm sure that he will be just fine," Leroy interrupted with a reassuring smile. Cammy replied with a smile, "Yeah...I guess you're right Leroy. I just gotta have faith."

Gus said to her, "I'll take the stuff you got and I will put them away." "Ok thanks Gus." "Anytime mate." Cammy turned to Olliver as he began to thaw out from the ice. "Now. Let's get you all nice and warmed up sweetie," She said in a soothing and enchanting voice. She placed Olliver's feet in a tub full of warm water. "There. Now to add one last detail..." She kissed him on the cheek and continued, "Now it's finished! He will be awake in no time!" Leroy said to her jokingly, "Oi you can be such a girl sometimes." "Hey! What do you mean 'sometimes'?!" She replied with a hint of irritation in her voice. "I'm just messin' with ya babe. I got some errands to run. Tell me how he's doing ok?" Cammy answered sincerely, "Of course!"

Olliver woke up and saw Cammy. "Hey! Gus! Leroy! He's awake!" Olliver groaned and asked, "Who...are you...?" He looked almost...lifeless. "I'm Camille Roxanne Violet. You can call me 'Cammy' if you want to," She answered with her enchanting voice and cute smile. Gus and Leroy came rushing back into the room as they saw Olliver continue to become more and more awake. "Thank goodness that you're ok! I was so worried about you!" Cammy said to him with a smile. "...Thanks...Cammy...," He replied in exhaustion. His health was not at 100%, and he had just woken up. "...Can I stay here...?" He asked. "Of course sweetie~~! My home is your home!" She answered smiling.

"I'm Leroy Monroe Garfield, and this is Gus Spencer Davis," Leroy interrupted with a smile. "Yo. How you doin' mate?" Gus asked. "Cammy...Leroy...Gus...," Olliver said to them in an almost lifeless tone. "What's your name sweetie?" Cammy asked in curiosity. "Olliver...Olliver James Miles...," He answered while yawning. "I'm sleepy..." He place his head on her shoulders. However, he fell on top of Cammy's...melons. "Can I sleep here? Thanks...," He said to her in an exhausted tone of voice. Cammy became angry. "No one...lays...on...my..MELONS!" She yelled in anger as Leroy and Gus were laughing the whole time. Boy was she steamed! The flash back ended as Leroy stood up and walked over to the beautiful elf-eared girl and placed a hand on her back. "Huh?" "Hey Cammy, do you know what you've done?" Leroy asked in concern. "I...I was too hard on him Leroy. I NEVER should have done that to him!"

"Hey. I understand how you feel. You were only trying to get him to grow up a little. But next time, try not to over do it," He said to her with a smile. "Ok. I'll try to keep that in mind next time." "Now come on. Go cheer him up. We need to go to the Brooklyn Bridge. It's almost 11:00." Cammy began to realize what was going on. "OH NO! Ollie said that he was supposed to meet someone there at that time," She replied standing up. "Then come on. Let's go get him," Gus interrupted. "Right!" They ran for the house they lived in as fast as they could. Back with Olliver, He looked at his watch and said to himself, "OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" He stopped sulking and rushed out the door.

Cammy and the others eventually found him. "Ollie!" "Huh?" "Cammy!" They both started to blush as they both yelled at the same time, "I'M SORRY!" They both hugged each other as Olliver said to them, "Come on. We're going to be late!" They nodded as Olliver led the way to the bridge. "Well. It seems that he won't make it...," The figure said to himself with a bit of disappointment in his voice. He heard someone yell, "WAIT!" "Huh?" Olliver and his friends ran has fast as they could, but were only 1 minute late. "So, you showed up after all," The figure said with a smile. "A bit late, but you what they say better late than never."

Cammy asked, "What do you mean by the world ending at midnight?!" The figure turned to her and answered, "Simple. The world will come crashing down into oblivion as an evil god will come and unleash his wrath." Olliver and Cammy gasped and put their hands over their mouth in fear and disbelief. "What?! Is there anyway that we can stop it?!" Leroy and the others asked in disbelief and confusion. "No." Olliver and his friends began to lose hope. "But don't despair. There is hope," The figure answered.

"Then tell us!" They all yelled in unison. "Ok. Since it is a desperate time, I will tell you. This god can be defeated by a very powerful sword." Cammy then interrupted, "Well?! What are we waiting for?! Let's grab it!" The figure laughed and said to them, "This sword will appear to the one that it deems to be worthy of its scabbard. The person must pull the sword from the pedestal, and that person alone." Olliver replied sarcastically, "So when I pull it out, will I be crowned King of the Britains?" The figure laughed and answered, "No, but there is something special." The figure removed the cloak and was revealed to be a girl. "You're...a girl?!" Olliver asked in shock.

"Yes. That's right. You see, I am the guardian of the sword Xenovia Excalibur. My name is Scarlett." Scarlett is a young and beautiful girl like Cammy, however her hair is shorter and is the same color as Olliver's. She is a bit calmer that Cammy is. They have a lot alike, as they are both hot heads, are elf-eared, and are lovely lovely individuals. They introduced themselves as she turned and said to them, "Now. The sword appears!" The legendary sword appeared pedestal and all. It was a grand sight to behold as it shone in a radiant light that pierced into the heavens. Scarlett said to them, "Get ready, because if you don't, it will be your worst Nightmare!" Gus said to them, "Stand back. I am as strong as can be! I can lift that sword for you mate!" He got up on the pedestal as Cammy interrupted in concern, "Be careful." Gus tried and tried with all his might. But to no avail. "What's going on?! Why isn't it working?!" He yelled in anger. "You are not worthy Gus. You have the mind, but your heart is not with you."

Then, the apocalypse began. Storms and tornadoes began to ravage the sky as darkness spread around the city and the ground began to shake and rumble. "Oh no! It has begun!" Scarlett screamed in a panicked tone of voice. "AAAAH!" Leroy tried. "It's no use!" "Hurry!" Scarlett yelled in anger. "We're running out of time!" Cammy said to them, "Stand back and let the beautiful elf girl come to the rescue!" She tried as well. No dice. "What?! This is a piece of junk! It won't even budge!" "Olliver! Hurry!" Scarlett screamed. "But...But...But...But...!" "THERE'S NO TIME! YOU NEED TO GO NOW!" Olliver walked up to the pedestal shivering in fear as he said to them, "Gulp...well...h-here I go..." He turned around to see Cammy and the others giving him encouragement.

"Gulp...Why me...?" He tried, but it was no use. "AAAAAAAGH!" He became tired really quickly. "Keep trying Olliver! He's almost here!" "Who?!" They asked. "JUST HURRY!" A voice echoed, "It's too late dearie. You can't save them from me Scarlett. Especially that chosen one." Scarlett scowled, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?!" He laughed and answered in a very deep voice, "I'm your worst Nightmare. Where is the chosen?" "He's not here! Now SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" The voice laughed and said to her, "As you wish." He appeared towering before them clad in the armor of darkness and the abyss. His sword was the same way. "Nightmare...! I should have known!" She said to him scowling. Everyone else looked up to see a giant. "AAAAH! He's huge...!" Cammy screamed in fear. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Olliver screamed in horror. "Well well well, since there is no one chosen for the blade, I shall crush all of you."

He raised his sword, which was aptly named Oblivion at them and said to them, "Farewell." Before he could start the attack, Olliver tried for one more time. Still no dice. "Dammit!" He screamed in fear. "Hahaha! What's this? Do I sense someone trying to resist me? How amusing," Nightmare said to them with a smile. "Come on! Hurry!" Scarlett yelled impatiently. Olliver tried for the final time, and it moved. But it wasn't very much. However, he got zapped as he clenched tighter on the hilt. "Hey! Stop! You're only going to get yourself killed! No unworthy soul has EVER released the sword from the pedestal!" She then thought to herself, "Unless...!" She gasped as she realized who the chosen one was. "NO! That BOY?! That's...I-Impossible! I don't understand why the blade would choose him?!"

Olliver groaned in pain as the sword came clean off of the pedestal. However, in the process, so did he! "WHOA!" He screamed. Everyone gasped when they saw the blade. "Oh my god! Ollie! You did it!" Cammy interrupted in happiness. "Way to go buddy!" Leroy added with a smile. Olliver felt the sword pull toward Nightmare and it propelled him forward! "WHOAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed in fear. "That...is the Nova Blade," Scarlett interrupted. "Nova...Blade?" They asked. "It's when you rush the enemy with the blade in hand. I just hope that he can hold on." "GYAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOMEBODY STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Olliver interrupted with a bloodcurdling scream.

"Well, well well! So the blade reveals itself! This should be interesting," Nightmare said to them with a smile. "However, I leave them to you, my faithful servant, Viviana. Use your magic and summon the rest of the army. I have other worlds to dispose of." They heard the sound of voices ring through the air, "Aye-aye sir!" The air became filled with the soldiers of the abyss as one of them stood out above the rest. It was Viviana. The Dark Dragon-winged Sorceress. "Who...the hell are you?!" Olliver yelled in confusion. "And who might you be?!" She asked with a smile. Olliver began to blush when he saw that she was almost like Cammy in every single way. Viviana gave out a sexy laugh and pointed to Olliver as she added, "Ahhhh~~! What do we have here?! If it isn't a cute little boy! Tell me...what is your name cutie..?" "Viviana Rose...I should've known that he'd leave everything to you!" Scarlett scowled. "Scarlett. It's been a while. You're looking as sexy as ever," She interrupted with a devious smile. "CAN IT!" Scarlett yelled back in anger.

Viviana placed her hand under her mouth and laughed obnoxiously like a stereotypical hot girl. This made Olliver and the others angry. "Hey! I'M the sexy one here!" Cammy yelled in anger. Her eyes began to set ablaze again. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You?! SEXY?! You are cute, I will give you that. But you are NOT SEXY! In fact, I think you never got out of that Training bra! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cammy was now enveloped in fire. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She screamed furiously. "You heard me! I bet you that those boobs are fake as well as those ears. Mine, however, are real," The enchanting witch said to Cammy with a devious smile. The sexy elf-girl became even more furious. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! THESE ARE REAL! HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME?! NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH IT! NO ONE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN GRANDMA!"

Now Viviana was angry. "GRANDMA!? OH YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HAPPEN TO BE A YOUNG WOMAN!" They began to fight as a familiar voice rang, "Let's-a Go!" Olliver said to himself, "That voice...Can it be...? Him...?" Then, the soldiers fell. "Huh?!" They all muttered in confusion. Viviana stopped the fight to see that her soldiers were wiped out. "OH NO! MY SOLDIERS! WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?!" "That would be-a me!" "No...It can't be..." The voice was revealed only to be... "MARIO?!" Olliver screamed in shock and disbelief. "It's-a me, Mario!" Then, it all went blank as a rift was formed in the ground, causing everyone to be sucked up in it. Even the sword was sucked in too. "OH NO! XENOVIA EXCALIBUR!" Olliver yelled in despair.

Scarlett screamed, "Everyone! HOLD ON!" They grabbed Olliver's hand as Viviana disappeared along with her soldiers. "I...I can't hold on...!" Olliver yelled in horror. "YES YOU CAN! JUST DON'T LET GO!" Cammy screamed in a panicked tone of voice. "No...my grip...slipping...!" Olliver said in a panic as his hand was slipping from Cammy's. "And now...the Finishing touch!" Viviana appeared and knocked his hand away from Cammy's. "NO! OLLIE!" Mario jumped in to try and save the day, however, it was too late. Olliver was now sent into the dimensional rift. Mario was taken with him. "OLLIVER! MARIO!" They yelled. Cammy tried to jump in, but it was no use; The rift disappeared. "No...Ollie...," Cammy said to herself in sadness and despair.

Things looked rather dire for our fellow heroes. The apocalypse had begun, and there was nothing they could do about it! And to make matters worse, The sword was lost into the dimensional rift! A famous hero joined the fray, only to be swept away. Now...the Earth's last hour is at hand. Everything is at stake. The game is set. The rapture is now about to enter its second phase. Let's just hope that our remaining young heroes can survive in this rapture-torn city...


End file.
